Flights of Fancy
by KaeoticNeutrael
Summary: AUcrossover fic with Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Looks like the G-boys have gotten into a whole world of trouble where new powers and emotions will be revealed. I suck at summaries, so have the kindness to read this anyways. Yaoi in later chapters, possibl


**Kae-chan**: Yes! More bad fanfics are coming to you from me, hahaha. this I acually wrote in sixth grade, but I found it and revised it a bit...so now...it's a little better. Well, I think it is. So...on with the thing.

**Flights Of Fancy- No Stroll Through The Park**

Sunshine filtered through the oak leaves and onto a blue checkered blanket, spraying amber rays of warmth upon the prone figures atop the cloth. Quatre sighed deeply as he turned summer sky oculars to the man beside him, smiling warmly at the steady flow of conversation between them, they had been discussing the probability of world peace now, that Marimeia's regime had fallen. Tilting his head to the side, flaxen bangs obscured cherubic features as wandering orbs gazed out over the neatly clipped grass of the park. Less than ten feet away a sweeping chestnut braid swung heavily to and fro, Duo Maxwell turning his annoyance up full marks as he unsucessfully pestered Hiro to play catch with him. Dancing about like an idiot around the seated Japanese youth, he continued to whine, receiving death glares from a certain China man...who was currently in the process of sculpting his precious Nataku in the potato salad. Chuckling to himself the Arabian youth turned back to the conversation at hand '_what a great day for a picnic, I am so good at timing_'.

"Hiro! C'mon, I need ONE more player!" A lithe youth ran over to another, stopping just short of knocking him off the park bench, "A little _fun_ is not going to kill you, if you can't even kill yourself!" Intent on reading his book Hiro Yui did not look up, though his hand found Duo's body quite easily as he shoved him back.

"You're in my light...baka." He snorted softly as Duo whimpered and came up from behind, pouting. "You should know me better than that," his voice was monotonous but a sideways glance into Duo's eyes showed mischief at play. Resting his chin in the crook of Hiro's neck the coblat eyed youth sighed in a defeated manner, rising on the tips of his toes to better access the novel his Perfect Soldier was so engrossed in. Striving to read the words in a swiveling Hiro Yui's hand Duo failed to notice the bronzed arm snaking its way around the others waist until he was dumped, most unceremoniously onto his back, underfoot the heated prussian glare.

Frowning deeply, cobalt orbs narrowed to meet the glare full on, his voice laced with anger "Rrgh, dammit, asshole, I CANNOT be any worse than that crazy blonde bitch that's always hounding you! But _you_ don't seem to mind her, at all, " he finished softly, smirking as he hit a nerve in the perfect soldiers' private life.

Eye ticking slowly the chocolate haired youth sat back against his bench, propping the book back up into his lap before drawling, almost lazily, in his candid monotone "I plan on killing-"

"I've been hearing it since the start of that war, " Sitting up angrily, Duo cut him off, shoving the combat boot off his lower abdomen in the process. Crossing an arm haughtily over his chest he extended the other to poke one slender digit into the muscled and shirtless chest of Hiro Yui, " I think you want to fuck her, " raising a brow the American smirked fully into the daggers being thrown at him from the perfect soldier. '_bingo_'

Summer sky eyes watched the scene quietly '_maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._', sighing softly as a wad of potato salad hit Duo squarely in the left cheek and a Chinese rant began to gain volume. Noting the dismay in Quatre's eyes Trowa placed a comforting hand on the pallid youth's knee, forest green eyes smiling at the Arabian as he turned to the other. "Don't lookso troubled, Quatre, at least Hiro hasn't attempted to kill Duo...yet." Quatre's grin was contagious as the uni-banged youth's efforts were rewarded, he always knew how to relieve the flaxen cherubs worries, for this he took great pride and pleasure.

-

Afternoon heat saturated even the weak breeze that played about the figures below, humidity thick on the skin as if it were a product of the sunlight touching upon its surface. With the rising heat came an almost unbearble balminess, each breath laced with the fragrance of common flora and the slight taint of Earths' atmosphere. Several moments passed in relative calm, the potato salad Nataku throughly splattered against the grass with a nosebleeding Wufei shakily gathering the remnants. Duo was tenacious as ever, leaning over Hiro as the latter unsuccessfully tried to take up sun tanning. Quatre stood abruptly, brushing sweat from his brow and flushing deeply in the searing heat. Sighing loudly he gazed into the sky, noting a peculiar shadow that seemed to be descending in a column. Frozen in place the youth continued to stare, only vaguely registering the firm grip of Trowa's hand on his shoulder urging him to move backwards fast enough to nearly knock him off his feet. Slamming harshly into Trowa's solid form, Quatre gasped at the pillar of black light touching down where his own form had been just moments before.

"Ack!" In an instant Hiro had jumped up, standing tall and ready for action, while knocking Duo flat on his ass in the process. Grumbling irritably under his breath the braided youth stood, rubbing the knot in his ass and hissing acid '_fucking jerk..._' at the bronzed fan of muscle that was Hiro Yui's back. Joining the other g-boys in a cautious circle around the pillar, Duo scowled, the characteristic glint in his eye clouded by foreboding. Looking about the circle he noted Trowa striding forward, one hand extended to hesitantly graze the edge of the pillar, at the moment of contact an indistinct weightlessness overtook him. Shaking his head rapidly at the sudden fatigue in his limbs he was shocked to find himself encased in a pillar of cerulean light. Blinking stupidly coblat orbs frantically scanned for the others, all trapped within their own sparkling prison '_oh shit..._'.

Arms flailing and braid swinging wildly, Duo struggled to remove himself from the column, "What the _fuck_ is going on?" Rising higher into the sky the obscenities issuing from the American's mouth grew to match his altitude, abruptly stopping as a wrist watch met with the side of his head. "Oi! Mother fu-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't be such an idiot, weren't you a gundam pilot?"

"Oh, F that shit, no god damned aliens are going to take me without a fight!" Gnashing his teeth Duo tripled his previous efforts to escape the beam, his last statement greeted with silence and open face faulting from everyone but Hiro, who had sudden;y acquired a pulsing vein in his forehead.

"YOU BAKA!" Malice glittered in those prussian depths as he hurled the holster of his gun through the air and directly into Duo's rib cage, causing the other to yelp in surprise. "Are you completely incapable of being resonable!" Stopping his movements the former pilot of Deathscythe cocked his hip to the side, leaning forward in a mock bow.

"Sooo sorry, Mr. Yui. I had no idea that his highnesswas _so_ sensitive to the 'unreasonable' follies of other, I will surely do all that is in my power to relieve your discomfort," a nasty sneer lighted his lips, the sarcastic gesticulation ceasing as he raised a brow in answer to the glare rolling from prussian flames.

"Enough! If we'd all stop and _think_ for a second we can analyze this situation and find some plausible explanation and course of action-"

"Analyze?" Duo snorted, eyes rolling at the uni-banged man, "okay, okay...here's the scoop: Aliens have kidnapped us, dot. They're beaming us aboard their mothership, dot. They're going to strip us, strap us down and mess with our BALLS until we cry blood!"

"Duo, we don't know anything about ths, at all, so stop making assumptions." Quatre paused, looking about the group before drawing a breath and plunging on, "this doesn't..._feel_...hostile...and..I don't know how to..." Cobalt eyes glazed over as the soft alto droned on and on '_gawd...just marry Relena and be done with it...then she wouldn't be bugging me about Hiro...it'd do the world good_', lapsing for a moment before repeating itself.

"Argh!" Sharp teeth grit hard into each other as Duo Maxwell made ready to throw the previously obtained holster at Quatre, "Shut it, Arab, why don't you just-" A blinding flash of light cut the Maxwell rant short as sound seemed to vanish, leaving the g-boys with an indistinct feeling of moving through a gelatinous atmosphere. Incredible force pushed at the youths, propelling them through their respective columns with mind numbing speed, seemingly unable to breathe darkness engulfed each individual in a loving embrace.

-tbc-

**Kae-chan**: Soo..tell me what you think? Hopefully I will get some reviews...and...this is open to suggestions and stuff...yesh...


End file.
